


The 4 Shield Horsewomen

by KRollins



Series: FourHorseWomen & The Shield [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRollins/pseuds/KRollins
Summary: A group chat of The WWE Four Horsewomen and The Shield in which Sasha, Bayley, and Becky all lowkey ask for it and Roman and Seth come in late to the convo and realize they've missed something. Also Dean is kind of a prick who likes to piss the girls off.





	The 4 Shield Horsewomen

The Hugger

The Queen

The Man

And

The Boss

Are Online

TheHugger: Guuuuuuuys

TheHugger: He did it AGAIN!

TheQueen: Who?

TheMan: And what did who do?

TheBoss: Vu do?

TheMan: 🖕^

TheQueen: 🤣

TheHugger: I'm SERIOUS

TheQueen: Right, sorry

TheHugger: Ambrose threw all their empty beer bottles in our trash. AGAIN!

TheBoss: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!

TheBoss: IF THAT IMBACILE THOUGHT I WAS PISSED LAST TIME HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!!!

TheMan: Fuck. Now it's gonna smell like beer in our room for the rest of the time we are here.

TheMan: Remember the last time he did that?

TheHugger: I KNOW! It smelled like beer in our room for DAYS!

TheHugger: I was so embarrassed when Scott and Dash came over 😳

TheQueen: How do you know Dean did it?

TheBoss: Who else has ever done that to us?

TheBoss: Ambrose is the ONLY one who has ever done it.

TheHugger: Yeah, Seth and Roman are gentlemen.

TheHugger: They own up to there drinking.

TheBoss: So does Ambrose. He just likes to piss us off 🙄😤

TheQueen: Speaking of which, you realize he can read everything you guys are saying, right?

TheQueen: He's in this chat too.

TheMan: Not that I disagree, Charlie, but Ambrose is the least technological person I know. I doubt he cares enough to scroll up and read what he's missed. He barely manages to be active in this chat alone.

TheQueen: Yeah, but his boys can always show him.

TheBoss: She's gotcha there, Lynch.

TheMan: What was that? 🤔

TheBoss: 😳

TheBoss: On that note 

The Boss is now offline

TheMan: That's exactly what I thought.

TheHugger: Ooooo, someone's gonna get it later 😏

TheQueen: I still to this day find it funny how her nickname on TV is The Boss yet she is SUCH a bottom.

TheMan: Strong words coming from someone who has been dominated by her before.

TheQueen: I'VE NEVER BOTTOMED BEFORE!

TheHugger: Yeah, but she means you've experienced her being the one calling the shots.

TheHugger: You can top and still be dominated, Baby Flair.

TheMan: You may be the big shot in this relationship, but we've all experienced you being a sub 😏

TheQueen: 😶

TheHugger: It shouldn't matter. It's not like being a bottom is a bad thing.

TheMan: Very true, Bay. Charlie just likes to be in control.

TheQueen: Sorry I was born full of aggression and dominance?

TheMan: No need to apologize. We all have our roles. Bay is a sub bottom, Sash is a dom bottom, I'm a sub top, and you're a dom top. You were just making it sound like being a bottom was the worst thing ever.

TheHugger: To quote Sash, she's gotcha there. That's the truth.

TheQueen: Now, if you know that's what got Sash in trouble, why did you think it was smart to repeat it?

TheHugger: Oops...

The Hugger is now offline 

TheQueen: Gosh, we have some naughty girls today, huh Becks?

TheMan: Bayley did that on purpose.

TheQueen: To appease Sasha?

TheMan: That or she just wants it to be one of those nights.

TheQueen: Also known as pulling a Dean?

TheMan: Very much known as pulling a Dean. He's notorious for pulling shit like this.

TheQueen: Great, he's rubbing off on our girls 🙄

TheMan: More so rubbing off on Bay. Sasha kind of already did stuff like this. I feel like hers is more subconscious though.

TheQueen: You think she's unknowingly asking to be punished because she subconsciously knows she wants it?

TheMan: You know how stubborn she is, Charlotte. She would never plan something like that out.

TheQueen: And Dean's not stubborn?

TheMan: Dean's just a slut.

TheQueen: Watch yourself, Lynch. I still get the final say around here.

TheMan: Maybe I don't wanna watch myself, Charlie 😉😏😘

The Man is now offline 

TheQueen: Why do I suddenly feel like I just got played by all three of my girlfriends?

The Architect is online

The Big Dog is online

TheBigDog: ...

TheArchitect: I have a hitch we missed something, Big Dog.

TheQueen: You aren't wrong, however I'm pretty sure all you missed was me getting played. 🙄

The Queen is now offline 

TheBigDog: How many times have I told then to keep their sex live off our group chat?

TheArchitect: Hey, we all know if Ambrose was more capable with technology we'd be the same way.

TheBigDog: YOU two would be the same way. Then I'd smack the shit out of you two for the other four not being able to look us in the eyes for a week.

TheArchitect: Ro. We share hotel rooms all the time and if not we have connecting rooms. If they can still look us in the eye after rooming with us for almost four years, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be bothered by Ambrose and I being Ambrose and I.

TheBigDog: Rest In Peace all my dignity then, if that ever happens.

TheArchitect: You sleep with Ambrose and I you have no dignity.

TheBigDog: Rest In Peace your ass, for that comment.

The Architect is now offline

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write a part two of smut for this but let me know if y'all want that, and if you do what types of punishments should the girls (specifically Bay and Sash) receive??? Also Becky calling Charlotte Charlie is not an autocorrect it is on purpose lol.


End file.
